There is an image forming apparatus which forms an image on a sheet by using a decolorizable toner or a toner of white color or gold color. In such an image forming apparatus, an image is formed on a sheet by a toner corresponding to a user's instruction. However, the color of such a toner may be similar to a color of a sheet on which an image is to be formed, and thus, visibility of the image may be poor in some cases. For example, when an image forming apparatus forms an image on a white sheet with a white toner, the visibility of the image is poor due to low contrast. Therefore, in consideration of factors like visibility, it is necessary for the user to instruct a combination of consumables, such as a toner and a sheet to be used to the image forming apparatus.
As described above, in an image forming apparatus in the related art, it is necessary for a user to consider a combination of consumables to be used, and the burden on the user is large in some cases.